Rumors
by Cheekydemon
Summary: song fic to rumors sauske loves sakura but sh loves some one else and i really suck at summarys please read


Sakura sat behind the counter of the local pub

Sakura sat behind the counter of the local pub. 'Argh' she groaned 'Why cant people keep there opinion about others to themselves and not spread rumours?' she wondered. She called out to the bartender "Hey, can I get another cup of sake over here?" The bartender walked over and poured her, her third cup of sake that night. He looked at her with a worried expression. "Ah miss, is there some one to help you home?" he asked casually but with a hint of worry.

"I'll take her home when she is ready" said a masked shinobi with silver hair. The bartender nodded slightly and walked off leaving the two shinobi alone. Sakura looked over at the man who had supposedly agreed to take her home and a small gasp escaped her throat "K-k-kakashi?" "Yes? Sakura you know you shouldn't drink so…. What's wrong?" he asked her.

"Stupid people and their rumours. They never leave me or my band alone. It drives me crazy when they have nothing better to do then to make up lies about us. Its infuriating!" she practically yelled at him. During her little rant kakashi couldn't help but to notice how her eyes sparkled in the dim light and her hair seemed angelic, he smiled but was brought back to earth when he heard her sigh indicating that she had finished her little rant. "Why don't you write a song about it then?" he asked hoping that he didn't hit a pressure point and accidentally make her snap.

"Hey that's not a bad idea thanks Kakashi "she said with giving him a hug. If it wasn't for the mask she would have seen him blush so hard it would put Hinata to shame. She got up and almost fell but kakashi was there holding her hand, he looked at her and saw a slight blush slithering it's was across her cheeks. She stood up straight and tried to make the blush disappear as she started walking out of the pub with kakashi following close behind. They walked in silence most of the way to her house. She was surprised anda little concerned that he actually knew where her house was. "So… when you guys performing?" kakashi asker her looking at her with one eye. "Umm, oh were performing this Thursday" she said almost falling over her own feet. ( A/N Its Monday) When they got to her house kakashi opened the door and made sure she was alright before making his way home. Sakura got dressed into her pj's and went to bed and falling in to a relaxed sleep.

Sakura opened her eyes enough to see a slither of light across her room she got up and arched her back trying to get rid of the stiffness and yawned. She then walked over to the bathroom turning on the taps and hopping into the luk-warm water. She sighed as it washed over her skin and through her hair. She washed her hair then hoped out.

She put on her black pleated mini skirt with shorts on underneath with big black boots that were knee length with a slight heel to them. She the put on a black and red short sleeved mid-drift top, on her belly-bar she had a mini kunai dangling off it. She heard a BRING and ran downstairs and picked up the phone "Hey Tenten! Tell Ino and the other that rehearsals are at 12 k?" "Yea sure. Do have a new song ready to start rehearsing?" Tenten asked hopefully.

"Um yea im in the process of writing it now" she said remembering the idea Kakashi had had. "I'll bring it in tomorrow and we'll have to rehearse all day is that ok with you and the others?" "Um one min" she heard Tenten yell out to the people in the background 'You guys ok for an all day rehearsal tomorrow?' "yes its all good see you at 12. Bye." and with that she hung up the phone. Sakura went back up stairs and went to her study she took out a piece of paper and a pen and got writing on the song.

Sakura raced down the street towards the hall not paying much attention to where she was going WHAM "oww" she said rubbing her forehead "Are you ok there Sakura?" she looked up to find Kakashi looking down at her concerned. "Y-yeah im fine thank you. Im just late for a rehearsal that's all would you like to listen in for a bit?" Kakashi nodded and followed the young shinobi. Sakura walked into the hall and saw Naruto sitting by the drums talking to Hinata; Ino was talking Tenten and Neji. "Ok guys get ready to practice" yelled out Sakura. Every one took their positions Naruto on the drums, Neji on guitar and the girls were singers except Sakura who played a guitar as well. "Let's start with last Christmas ok guys?" "Sure" chorused everyone.

After the band had fished practise Kakashi went up to Sakura saying "Wow I loved it, was it any one in particular that the song was aimed at?" he asked unsure. Sakura blushed slightly but even so Kakashi could still sense that it was there. "Well Kakashi umm the person I like well, I got drunk and told him that I loved him and he was in love with … someone else" she chocked out the last bit. "Oh I see." he said. "Would I be right to say that it was me?" Kakashi asked "Y-yes." She looked like she was about to cry. "Good. If it wasn't then I wouldn't be able to do this" he turned and faced her and pulled his mask down and kissed her passionately on the lips, his tongue licked cross her top lip begging to be let in. Sakura opened her mouth and let his tongue explore her mouth as she let out a stifled moan, "Kakashi I thought you liked Shizune?" exclaimed a bewildered Sakura. Kakashi smiled. "You were mistaken. I've only ever loved you." He walked her home with his hand around her waist.

When they got to her house she turned back to him smiled and gave him a ticket. "What's this?" Kakashi asked "It's a ticket to the concert tomorrow. I'll see you there?" She kissed him and went inside to finish off her song when the phone rang.

"Hello." she answered "Hey have you heard what people are saying?" Tenten asked. "N." She was worried and accidently yelled it into the receiver 'what are people talking about this time?' she wondered. "They are saying that you and Sai are together." "WHAT!!" Sakura yelled. She groaned thinking 'my day can't get any worse.' "Who told you that?"

" she asked Tenten. "I heard it when I was on my way home." Tenten replied. "Oh well lets just hope this doesn't get out, see ya tomorrow." and with that she hung up, she climbed upstairs and down the hallway towards her study. 'Now all I got to do is finish the song' she thought to herself and she sat down and continued writing.

Sakura woke up "w-wha..?." she looked down at the pieces of paper 'wow I finished it' she got up and got changed and ran off to the hall.

"Sorry im late guys I over slept." she panted "let's get ready to begin the concert." (A/N yes I did skip a day sorry) "ok peoples lets move." Naruto yelled out.

Everything was ready and perfect. 'Argh it's noisy' she thought to herself. She peeped round the Curtin and saw that the hall was nearly full. The Curtin opened to reveal the band. "Ok this is a song that my boyfriend helped me get the idea for and I hope you all understand it and I hope you enjoy the night." sakura said into the microphone.

**Backup singers **_**sakura ino and Hinata singing**_

_Sakura singing_

_Saturday steppin' into the club,_

_The Music makes me Wanna _

_Tell the DJ Turn it up_

_I feel the energy all around_

_And my body cant stop_

_Moving to the sound_

People in the audience were captivated by the words and the beat of the music that they started dancing.

_But I can tell that your_

_Watching me and your_

_Probably gonna write_

_What you didn't see_

_Well I just need a little _

_Space to breath_

_Can you please respect_

_My privacy_

_Why cant you_

_Just let me do _

_The things i_

_Wanna do_

_I just wanna be me i_

_Don't understand _

_Why would you wanna _

_Bring me down_

_Im only having fun_

_Im gonna live_

_My life _

**But not the way **

**You want me to**

_**Im tired of rumours **_

_**Starting im sick of **_

_**Being followed im **_

_**Tired of people lying**_

_**Saying what they **_

_**Want about me**_

_**Why cant they back up off**_

_**Me why cant they let me live**_

_Im gonna do it my _

_Take this for just what it is_

People were dancing but two people weren't. kakashi looked at sakura and marvelled at they way she looked her hair was now black with pink streaks a chilli red fringe with silver tips and it glistened like rubies and diamonds under the light he couldn't take his eye off of her. The other sasuke looked at sakura with a mixture of longing and lust. He was kicking himself for not going out with her 'maybe I'll get her tonight' he wondered.

_Here we are back up_

_In the club, people_

_Taking pictures don't _

_You think they get _

_Enough_

_I just wanna be all _

_Over the floor and_

_Throw my hands up_

_In the air to a beat like\_

**What**

_Ive gotta say _

_Respectfully I would_

_Like it if you take_

_The cameras off of me_

_Cause I just wanna little_

_Room to breath_

_Can you please_

_Respect my privacy_

_Why cant they just let_

_Me do the things I _

_Wanna do _

_I just wanna be me I don't_

_Understand why would _

_You wanna bring me down_

_Im only having fun_

_Im gonna live my life_

**But not the way**

**You want me to**

_**Im tired of rumours starting**_

_**Im sick of being followed**_

_**Im tired of perple lying **_

_**Saying what they want **_

_**About me**_

_**Why cant they back up **_

_**Off me why cant they**_

_**Let me live**_

_Im gonna do it my way_

_Take this for what it is_

_I just need to free my mind_

**(my mind)**

_Just wanna dance and have_

_A good time _

**(good time)**

_Im tired of rumours_

**(rumours)**

_Followed _

**(followed, followed, followed..)**

_What they _**(follow) **_me_

_Why cant they _**(they, they, they…)**

_Let me live_

_Take this just for what it is_

_**Im tired of rumours starting **_

_**Im sick of being followed**_

_**Im tired of people saying**_

_**What they want about me**_

_**Why cant they back up off me**_

_**Why cant they let me live**_

_Im gonna do it my way _

_Take this just for what it is_

_**Im tired of rumours starting **_

_**Im sick of being followed**_

_**Im tired of people saying**_

_**What they want about me**_

_**Why cant they back up off me**_

_**Why cant they let me live**_

_Im gonna do it my way _

_Take this just for what it is_

Every one cheered as the Curtin fell every one loved their song kakashi came up behind sakura and gave her a small peck on the cheek and said "I loved it you did great I love you" "I love you too kakashi thanks for helping me" she said with a smile.

Hinata walked over to talk to sakura when she saw him kissing her she giggled and hoped that Naruto would love her like that. Sakura sighed and said "hmm maybe next time your over I can play you your song." Kakashi looked deep into her forest green eyes and smiled "I would like that very much miss now do you want an escort home?" He asked.

As he walked her home he could feel sasuke's familiar chakra following them. Sakura noticed that sasuke was behind her so she called out "sasuke what are you doing?"

Sasuke came into view "I wanted to talk to you alone if possible." Sakura looked at kakashi and he nodded "I'll see you at your place" he turned and walked away from Sakura and Sasuke. "What did you want to talk about?" she asked tilting her head slightly. "Well I seem to have found the one that I want to be with but I don't know if she wants me back" he said keeping eye contact.

"Oh well if it's anyone I know they all like you except Hinata, Tenten, Temari. Ino likes you. You guys would look great together." She said still not sure what he was on about. "Oh so you don't like me anymore?" he asked looking down. "No not really I thought I did but it turned out that it was just a school girl crush."

She looked at him and she noticed as she said that his shoulders slumped and he turned to walk away. But instead he looked back at her with curiosity. "So who do you like?" he asked her. "Um I'll tell you later I have to see tsunde later I'll tell you after that. Who do you like?" she asked "Doesn't matter she doesn't like me" he said walking away from her.

She stared after him for a while when she suddenly remembered that kakashi was at her house waiting for her so she turned on her heels and sped off home.

"Kakashi where are you?" she called from the kitchen. She heard a slight groan coming form her bed room; she walked upstairs and into her room. She smiled he was fast asleep on her bed, he looked like an angel when he slept she walked over to him and gave him a slight kiss on the cheek "I love you." "I love you too." She almost jumped out of her skin. "You're awake?" "Come here im getting cold" he said motioning to her to lie down beside him. "Yes sir" she said mockingly. She lay down beside him thinking. ' my life cannot get any better then this' and with that she kissed kakashi good night.


End file.
